The present invention relates to a new and improved animal trap which can be reused or disposed of without requiring handling of the animal trapped therein.
Heretofore, although most animal traps have generally served their intended purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction and thus expensive to manufacture;
2. They have been unreliable in operation;
3. They have been difficult to handle because of their weight or construction;
4. They have been difficult to set because of their construction and, in some cases, have been dangerous to the user in setting them because of a sensitive setting mechanism which can release the trap while being handled by the user; and
5. They have been so constructed as to require the handling of a dead animal caught therein if the trap is to be reused.
The animal trap of the present invention is not subject to any of the above-mentioned disadvantages and possesses many advantages not found in the traps in use at the present or in the past.